


Knight of Roses

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the game, Hilda accepts one of the young heroes as a knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight of Roses

He looked handsome in uniform, the colors of Fynn accentuating his skin and unique silver hair. In front of the court he stood straight and focused, occasionally looking to an older guardsman for cue. Or at her, when he thought she wasn’t aware.

Whispers circulated, of course. He was one of those who had brought the Emperor of Palamecia to ruin not once, but twice. Some had said that it might be beneficial to give them a higher status, a noble name and land. She had offered, but Firion had chosen to serve instead- Maria visited regularly with the larger adopted sibling who spoke so little, and she had never quite gotten his name. Guy? Gus?

The latter, perhaps.

Her eyes caught his looking her way, a question present in the tilt of his head.

Whatever rumors might say, they had done less than even the most chaste of courtiers- his lips had touched the back of her hand once, to swear fealty. He was not noble blood, let alone royal, no matter the public opinion or what praise Gordon hummed upon sight of the rebellion’s champion.

She did not blush, her gaze unfaltering when it met his. She was, and would remain, his Queen.

Like with other things, perhaps in another life it might have turned to a different path.


End file.
